masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Language Policy
Voting Support #As proposer Garhdo (talk) 01:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #I shall vote as well. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 01:58, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #Kinder gentler policy :-) Cattlesquat (talk) 02:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #--Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 02:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #--Legionwrex (talk) 02:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #Lksdjf (talk) 04:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #what if you hate strangers? --Charles Saracino 04:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #Use number signs, not asterisks! Argh! SpartHawg948 (talk) 10:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #I much prefer this. Phalanx (talk|contibutions) 18:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) # Avg Man (talk) 20:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) # I WANT THIS!!!!!!!J.C IS A GOD!! (talk) 15:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Neutral #See below--DeldiRe 09:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oppose #Completely unnecessary. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) #See below. Still too much subjectivity. TheUnknown285 (talk) 14:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Further Comments Not voting until someone defines excessive. Different people have different opinions on what qualifies, and I don't want someone getting off the hook by saying "well it wasn't excessive to me" and then maybe another user agreeing with them.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:10, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Excessive, in this case, would mean overdoing it. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 02:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::And that still doesn't answer my question. I already know that. But different people will have different opinions on what qualifies as overdoing it.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Taken from the discussion forum linked above: "Something that would work is that someone who uses more than five profane words in a comment/post, does it more than 3 times a day, should face a warning. There is no excuse for excessive swearing, nor an excuse for it in general. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:12, March 18, 2013 (UTC)" Garhdo (talk) 02:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good, some clarification at last.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) If everyone who already voted (besides me and Legionwrex) can go back and replace the asterisks they used with a number sign (#), that'd be great... SpartHawg948 (talk) 10:43, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'm also going to need you to go ahead and come in on Sunday too.Lksdjf (talk) 15:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Also we hopefully won't add the spurious leading " to the actual policy page :-) never mind I am an idiot, but you knew that. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I like this allot! Only bit that bothers me is the use of "Epithets". Simply doesn't seem right. Maybe "Slurs" would be a better word? Anyway, I like this. I am glad that it allows the flexibility regarding deciding what counts as "excessive". That should be a flexible thing that should be considered on a case by case basis. Phalanx (talk|contibutions) 18:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I do not think that permit more rude language will be a good think for the discussion in a wiki, it could lead to flame or to missunderstanding of what "excessive" is even with the clarification we made. Nevertheless, a change in the enforcement of this policy was needed so if this new policy can lead to that change, i should support it. So, neutral.--DeldiRe 09:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) At this point, I'm going to have to vote against. I support more a more lenient language policy, but I'm not sure this achieves that goal. I remember during the previous vote that there were at least two examples brought up in discussion about the subjectivity in applying the policy (e.g., "damn," and "arse" ruled okay by some Admins but punished by others). I think this policy, as proposed, does little to alleviate it. What constitutes "casual profanities"? Are just we talking the milder profanities like "hell" and "damn" or are we talking off-hand, non-directed use use like saying "That banshee came from fucking nowhere!" What does it mean by "generally okay"? And when does it become "excessive"? I know you posted an answer to that above, but that answer is not actually part of the policy before us. TheUnknown285 (talk) 14:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) As I understand this policy as proposed and approved is that ALL words are now free to be used as and when. I will incorporate the definition of excessive shown above into the actual proposal once approved, as for some reason I cannot edit it at present. Garhdo (talk) 15:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Passed The voting is now closed and the new policy will be added to the Manual of Style forthwith. Garhdo (talk) 00:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC)